


Mirror

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben survives Exegol via cloning.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Ben Solo was five years old, he became interested in the matter of defying death. 

It wasn’t overt, not necessarily, but it was there nonetheless. It was a nagging feeling, even as he reassured Poe while Shara Bey was being lowered into the ground, like he would do anything to make sure that Poe wasn’t unhappy again.

Just seeing the tears on his best friend’s face...it gnawed at Ben, just watching him like that. There was that sense of helplessness, just watching him, just seeing him grieving a mother that had been taken too soon. A woman that had meant the galaxy to Ben as well. 

Shara Bey. The catalyst of everything. Had she lived...would everything have gone so wrong?

***

Kylo Ren did occasionally toy with that idea even as he experimented. As he sustained the midichlorians in others’ bodies to prolong life. Finishing what his grandfather started, in a way, or wanted to start. His grandfather had fallen because he wanted to make sure his wife still lived.

He hadn’t been able to resurrect Shara. There was no use resurrecting her when the body had long decomposed. But he could provide back-ups. Back-ups, yes. He still lived in fear of Hux assassinating him, of someone else in the First Order doing it. 

He made a clone. A clone much like Palpatine had made for himself. Dark Side cloning...it could be miraculous, at least at times. 

***

The clone awakened in the First Order facility, naked as the day he was born. Of course, technically, this was the day he was born. Even as he stood, he wondered what he was. Who he was. He had just woken up, a fragment of a dream flickering through his head. 

“Ben,” he murmured. “My name is Ben.”

Somehow he wasn’t decaying. Weren’t Dark Side clones supposed to be falling apart? How...

He had a job to do. Now that Ben thought about it, he didn’t know what he was doing, but he was looking for someone. 


End file.
